Visto y no visto
by shivadawn
Summary: ONESHOT Remus y Sirius observan el cielo nocturno y encuentran algo más que estrellas. Jóvenes Merodeadores, Sirius x Remus. Traducción del original que escribí en inglés, Seen and Unseen.


**Visto y no visto**

El cielo era del azul más oscuro, prácticamente negro, sin nubes ni luna, una tela de terciopelo perfecta e infinita con pequeños puntos de purpurina dispersos por encima. Una cálida brisa de verano despeinaba suavemente el pelo de un chico delgado estirado sobre la hierba, nadando en el espacio entre el sueño y la vigília, con la parpadeante luz de las estrellas recién nacidas y otras ya muertas pegada a las pestañas de sus ojos medio cerrados.

Los cuatro merodeadores habían decidido aprovechar al máximo sus últimas vacaciones de verano antes de dejar Hogwarts pasando dos semanas en casa de los Potter. Era la primera vez en su vida que Remus estaba lejos de su família en verano, y aún se sentía un poco un intruso en este sitio, donde todo parecía tan fácil, tan perfecto. Desde la ventana abierta de la casa detrás suyo flotaban retazos de realidad que apenas le mantenían despierto: el aroma de la deliciosa y abundante comida de la señora Potter, que mantenía a Peter en un éxtasis sin fin; el sonido de la muy alta y muy desafinada voz cantante de James en la ducha. Y ocupando de repente todo su campo de visión, la cabeza invertida de Sirius Black, recién salido de la ducha, con una vieja camiseta negra desteñida hasta el gris y unos tejanos desabrochados. Remus no se movió, así que Sirius se estiró también sobre la hierba en silencio, la cabeza muy cerca de la suya pero el cuerpo en dirección contraria. Por el rabillo del ojo, Remus pudo ver que Sirius no se había molestado en secarse el pelo, y las puntas empezaban a rizársele en todas direcciones. Remus no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que curvó sus labios al imaginarse el ataque que le daría a Sirius cuando se viese más tarde en el espejo.

– ¿Algo interesante por ahí arriba? – Sirius hablaba bajito, casi en un susurro, pensando que quizás Remus realmente dormía con los ojos abiertos; era un hecho conocido que era capaz de dormir de las maneras y en las posiciones más extrañas.

– No – Remus se desperezó sobre la hierba, los brazos por encima de su cabeza, notando como algunos huesos de su espalda chasqueaban al volver a su sitio –. Nada de nada. Eso me gusta.

– Hay _algo_ ahí arriba¿sabes? Estrellas, y planetas, y cometas, y agujeros negros. Puede que incluso algo de vida inteligente que planea conquistar nuestro planeta. Vergüenza debería darte señor Lupin, creía que prestabas atención en la clase de Astronomía.

– Y lo dice el que se copia todas mis redacciones sólo porque no se molesta ni en escuchar sobré _qué_ debe escribir. Ya sabes a lo que me refería, Sirius. Pero no es sólo eso. Me gusta la oscuridad.

Sirius pareció contemplar esa pieza de información durante un rato antes de preguntar por qué.

– Es sólo que... la gente no puede verme si está oscuro. Yo... a veces tengo esta sensación, como si la gente me mirase. Y me da miedo lo que puedan llegar a ver. Me da miedo que puedan ver lo que soy.

– A mí me gusta.

– ... ¿qué? – Remus, confuso y algo dolido por esa afirmación, giró la cabeza para poder ver a Sirius. Y se quedó inmóvil. La cabeza de Sirius, todavía del revés, también estaba girada hacia él, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para poder descifrar su expresión. Y estaban tan cerca que Remus ni siquiera podía verle bien, pero podía sentir la repiración lenta y calmada de Sirius en su cara.

– Me gusta mirarte.

Había algo en la voz de Sirius que hizo que Remus girase lentamente su cuerpo para mirarle mejor, sin apartarse ni un poco. Mientras hablaba en voz baja, Sirius imitó el movimiento.

– Me gusta mirar como mordisqueas tu pluma en clase, y después escupes discretamente los trozos de pluma cuando recuerdas que no es de las de azúcar. Me gusta cuando te las arreglas para leer un libro y caminar por los pasillos a la vez, sin chocarte con nadie. Me gusta ver como te ríes tan fuerte que acabas llorando.

Ambos chicos habían ladeado sutilmente sus cabezas hacia arriba, por lo que lo único que Remus podía ver ahora era el cuello de Sirius, pero podía sentir sus palabras, cálidas como el sol, directamente sobre sus propios labios.

– Me gusta cuando me devuelves la mirada y simplemente sonríes.

Remus notaba los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos, apenas tocándose, el cosquilleo haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Uno de ellos, quizás los dos, no importaba demasiado, finalmente cerró la infinitesimal distancia que todavía les separaba, pero sintiendo la presión insegura de la boca de Sirius, los labios húmedos y algo temblorosos como los suyos, Remus pensó que era como saltar del precipicio más alto y nunca llegar al final. Apenas podía respirar, y cuando abrió un poco la boca y notó la punta de la lengua de Sirius tocando su labio inferior, la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo le pegó fuerte (y le habría tirado al suelo, si no hubiese estado estirado ya en él). Se estaban besando, y era raro, porque su nariz estaba pegada a la barbilla de Sirius, y se suponía que no debían hacer estas cosas del revés, pero estaba _besando a Sirius_, y Remus no estaba muy seguro de si se suponía que debían hacer estas cosas de cualquier modo. Pero cuando su lengua rozó los labios de Sirius, sus dientes, y empezó la más suave de las batallas dentro de la boca del otro chico, no pudo evitar creer que algo que le hacía sentir tan bien, tan natural, tenía que ser lo correcto por fuerza. Remus siempre había notado la atracción de la personalidad de Sirius, desconsiderada e inevitable como la gravedad, y ahora que estaban tan cerca (demasiado cerca, pero nunca lo suficiente), sentía que nunca podría dejarle marchar...

– ¡Hey chicos¿Estáis ahí? – James y Peter se les acercaban, usando una botella de vidrio llena de brillantes llamas como linterna. Remus y Sirius consiguieron parar el beso y apartarse hasta una distancia prudencial el uno del otro antes de que la luz llegase hasta ellos. Ambos lucían un sonrojo similar en sus mejillas, y Remus se dió cuenta de que le dolía el cuello por culpa de la posición forzada, y de que el pelo de Sirius estaba aún más rizado que antes.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí a oscuras? Mamá dice que la cena está lista.

Sirius se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Remus para ayudarle, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Remus se le quedó mirando unos segundos, fijándose en cómo la luz de las llamas de la botella danzaba sobre su rostro, quedando atrapada en los ojos claros que le devolvían la mirada, y las débiles estrellas parpadeando inocentemente en la lejanía detrás de su cabeza. Agarrando la mano que se le ofrecía, Remus pensó que quizás no le importaba tanto sentirse observado, y que esconderse no era lo único que uno podía hacer en la oscuridad.


End file.
